Tubevision Contest 24
(RPN) |venue = , Philippines |winner = "Your Body" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 26 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 23 |nex = 25 }} Tubevision Contest 24, often referred to as TVC 24, was the twenty-fourth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Manila, Philippines after the victory of the country in the twenty-third edition with the song "Up Up and Away" by Blush. Ecuador won the edition with "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera marking the first victory for the country. Participants The submissions opened right when the twenty-third edition started. Twenty-six countries confirmed participation with none countries making their debut appearance making it the first edition not to have debuting countries. Location Manila is the capital and second largest city of the Philippines. It is one of the sixteen cities which, along with the municipality of Pateros, make up Metro Manila, the National Capital Region, whose overall population is around 12 million. The city of Manila is located on the eastern shore of Manila Bay and is bordered by the cities of Navotas and Caloocan to the north; Quezon City and San Juan to the northeast; Mandaluyong to the east; Makati to the southeast, and Pasay to the south. It has a total population of 1,652,171 according to the 2010 census and is the second most populous city in the Philippines, behind Quezon City. The populace inhabit an area of only 3,855 hectares (9,525.91 acres), making Manila the most densely populated city in the world. Manila (and more broadly, Metro Manila) is the economic and political heart of the Philippines, home to extensive commerce and some of the most historically and culturally significant landmarks in the country, as well as the seat of the executive and judicial branches of the government. Manila is listed as a global city, containing many scientific and educational institutions, numerous sport facilities, and other culturally and historically significant venues. The city is divided into six legislative districts and consists of sixteen areas: Binondo, Ermita, Intramuros, Malate, Paco, Pandacan, Port Area, Quiapo, Sampaloc, San Andrés, San Miguel, San Nicolas, Santa Ana, Santa Cruz, Santa Mesa and Tondo. Awards Returning artists * Christina Aguilera has previously represented Ecuador and the United States once. * Demy has previously represented Greece and Cyprus once. * One Direction have previously represented Ireland once. * Shakira has previously represented South Africa and Colombia once. * will.i.am has previously represented the Netherlands once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 6 and 10 October 2012 respectively with their results being published on 10 and 14 October. The final started one day later and the result was published three days later, on 18 October 2012. Christina Aguilera with the song "Your Body" was the winner marking the first victory for Ecuador. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions